


His & Hers

by Emmatheslayer



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Relationships: Amy Bendix/Frank Castle
Kudos: 7





	His & Hers

Frank looked at her sleeping form next to him. They were safe now and she was all his. Amy  
was his, sure she was a bit young for him, but he loved her. She was the brightest star in his  
life, his only bright spot really. She was smart, funny, good in bed and can scrap with the best of  
them. Not to mention, she would call him on his crap and bring him out of his tiny comfort zone.  
She was everything he wanted and more and never thought he would get again, but he was  
glad he had.


End file.
